rvbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Falco, AKA The Reaper
Name:'''Fighting Falco '''Nick Name: The Reaper Age:'30 Hometown:Somewhere in Neromis '''The sex (Male or Female if alien you could but unknown):'Male '''Color of Armor:.....uh Good or Bad:..... Friends:'Those who pay him '''Enemies:'Those who he is paid to destroy. '''Favorite Weapon:....again with the uh. Plasma, Frag, or no grenades:'MORE uh. '''Alien or Spartan:'Neither. He is just human 'The I.Q.:'Pretty damn smart. 'The team/color (Red, blue, robot, new team, ect...):'None? All? 'The role in the team:'Big ass mech support dude. 'Extra details:'Due to a strange temporal anomaly, this HOUND pilot, famed for his multi talents with all Role Types, found himself in the odd and funny universe of RvB. He and his entire home(meaning his garage full of HOUND's and HOUND parts.) landed right in the middle of some Freelancer base. He geared up in his best Scout HOUND and proceeded to destroy the entire Freelancer base when one of them fired on him with a Scorpion tank. He was surprised to not even find any ACV's. But he quickly learned that ACV's don't exist here. In fact, he is the only person in the whole 'verse that has anything remotely like a mech. He quickly found a Mercenary force that would take him in. He worked through them and managed to make a small name for himself in scout work before returning home and setting up an effective way to deploy the HOUND he needed to use when he needed to use it. With a small, fast interstellar and atmospheric transport in his grasp, he started taking on the bigger jobs. He quickly learned that his services would be well wanted. He didn't need a company to affiliate with. Just needed to post some "Gun For Hire" ads. Or maybe "Cannon For Hire" would be more well suited. Regardless, he found himself embroiled in an intergalactic war. And aliens too! That was a shock for him..... But now that he has been here for a few years, he has his feet under him and he makes a shit ton of money. He even managed to set up a small parts factory. He now produces his own HOUND parts, but he does not sell them. Not even for a hundred fortunes. He knows that too many HOUND's would just lead to massive wars on a whole new scale. No one would be untouched. One man with that power is enough. Sure, small wars may erupt over who gets his services, but it's better than galaxy wide war and destruction. '''HOUND's ' inset1_08_0305_ch.jpg|Scout RT HOUND: x2 Anti-HOUND rocket Launchers x1 T-34 Sar Kar Sniper Rifle chromehounds.2993062.jpg|Soldier RT HOUND: x2 Close Combat Shotguns x3 Extended Ammo Assault Rifles x3 Anti-HOUND rocket Launchers chromehounds-20060510005336089.jpg|Hvy Gunner RT HOUND: x1 Extended Ammo 450mm Sar Kar Behemoth Cannon x2 Extended HEAT Ammo 150mm Sar Kar Howitzers x2 Extended Ammo 75mm Sar Kar Mortars x2 HE Trench Mortar chromehounds.jpg|Defender RT HOUND: x1 Extended Ammo 400mm Sar Kar Defender Cannon x2 120mm Fast Fire Cannon x2 24 Rocket Flash Packs x1 Extended HEAT Ammo 200mm Sar Kar Larken Cannon 229047-commander_super.jpg|Commander RT HOUND: x1 C17 NA Maker x2 Extended Ammo Heavy Machine Gun x1 50mm Bombard Cannon Chromehounds7.jpg|Sniper RT Hound: x2 Extended Ammo T-93 Sar Kar Sniper Cannons x3 Extended Ammo T-34 Sar Kar Sniper Rifles x2 Assault Rifles ' Category:Characters